


Dark Hunters: Angels in Disguise

by Dgray3994



Series: Dark Hunters Series [4]
Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Angels, I'm Not Ashamed, Sex, Sorry Not Sorry, What Have I Done, What Was I Thinking?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-08 18:53:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13464426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dgray3994/pseuds/Dgray3994
Summary: Kay McNeil has never liked crowds, so when her friend Morgan insists on going to a new venue to check out another new band, Kay has nothing to say except yes, because who lets their best friend go to a club alone. She should be totally weirded out when she meet him but when an Archangel pops you from one place to the other, you might have to listen. *Warning, this is just a poorly plotted out story line that came with an awesome picture of Rich and I did this because I could. Oh and it's not beta read either.*





	Dark Hunters: Angels in Disguise

Dark Hunters: Angels in Disguise  

 

He looked like the devil in disguise when his blacked out SUV pulled up in front of the venue. Some new hotshot in town that was just going to pass us in line to get into see the hottest new band. Yep and I had only been standing there for about two hours, but that was when the door opened in the back and two men in suits stepped out. Okay, that was odd, I mean really odd, they were moving around the car to the other door., the front door mind you, and when it opened, which seemed to be of it’s own accord, 

I stopped. I mean literally stopped in my tracks. He was gorgeous His hair was long, I mean not long in the back, but just enough in the front that it got in his way, came down to about cheek level. The scruff on his face made him look like a bad boy, but it was the way he glared at me as if I was the best thing he had seen since sliced bread, or one of those big swirl lollipops from the candy store. Tan pants a red shirt and probably one underneath to keep out the New England air, and then another layer, a canvas jacket with a hood. For coming to a club, he looked awful casual, but then again I was in jeans and a tee-shirt, my go-to outfit for just about anything.  

Stepping out of the car, he looked a little irritated, but his green eyes never left mine as he moved along, the woman that had been in the driver’s seat was walking along beside him, talking away as he totally ignored her. Who was she, WHO was he, and as he disappeared into the building, I blinked and decided that I didn’t care, I was probably never going to see him again.

Morgan, one of my closest friends hit me on the arm and not so gently, bringing my attention back to the crowd, the really loud, long and obnoxious crowd that we were surrounded by and i sighed. Why did I let her talk me into this? Letting my head roll back, I sighed and tried to block out the noise again. I hated concerts but hated the fact that she was going to go alone more than anything, so it was time to suck it up and make due, but I couldn’t block it, and I couldn’t get him out of my head.

Finally inside the door, Morgan and I made our way towards the back, it was the safest spot, tucked under the VIP balcony with a few open bar tables left, which was perfect because I needed to sit down with my back against the wall for this one. It wasn’t very big, maybe holding a hundred or just over that amount with standing room only, save for our small space and the two of us got comfortable in the chairs.

“Want anything to drink?” She asked over the noise of the drums, because he wasn’t really playing, just playing with them and I nodded. “Your usual?”

“Yeah, that sounds fine.” I sighed and smiled, watching her disappear into the crowd. I really should have gone with her, but she was okay because I could see her as she puffed up her chest and  _ moved _ the crowd. No one seemed to stand in her way, she just commanded the movement around her. 

Morgan and I had met two years ago, and from the moment she stepped into my life, which was barely enough time to pull me out of the way of an oncoming bus, she had been my angel, my saving grace, but she had also become a royal pain in my ass. For some reason, as of late, she had been dragging me all over creation for the same thing… to attend concerts that I had no idea about with bands that I knew nothing about, in places that I had never been. Something was up.

I felt the presence beside me before I even bothered to turn my head and huffed out my irritation about being left alone for what seemed like hours, and I voiced it. “Took you long enough.”

“I’m sorry, have we met because you sound an awful lot like my baby brother,” his voice was almost like someone playing a melody, a solo acoustic guitar with just the right amount of twang in it that made your heart skip a beat and slowly I turned to look up at him, those eyes piercing though me and I watched as he slowly sank into the empty chair, a wayward grin on his lips. “You don’t look like you belong here.”

“I’m here helping out a friend, this really isn’t my scene.” I shrugged, trying to be nonchalant about it even as he pulled at the lust just by looking at him. It was hard to look away, really hard, but he hadn’t made any movement to come closer, he just gave that slight tilt of his head as if he were taking me all in. “I’m…”

“No, don’t tell me your name,” he smiled wider, as if he thought it gave some mystery to the whole thing, but I guess the look on my face told him everything, like how totally confused that made me. “Your friend, Morgan, she told me who you were and where to find you.”

“Wait, Morgan, the one who was supposed to be getting me a drink, Morgan, told you who I was?” I sat back just a little bit and watched as that smile on  _ those _ lips faded. “Not creepy at all.”

“Actually, she’s been trying to arrange this for months, we just happened to meet this time. Morgan and I go way back, she thought it would be fun if we met.” He was really laying it on thick and that vibration, you know the one deep in your gut that you get when you know something is off, well that vibrations was becoming a hum and I tried not to ignore my instincts. 

“Why would Morgan want to have us anywhere close to each other?” I questioned. 

“Because, you’re an angel,” he whispered and it was such a sound that the vibration stopped and the heat began to rise. 

“Yeah, you know, you have no idea who I am so, that line was probably the cheesiest thing I have ever heard.” I slid down from the chair and went to walk past him but his fingers slipped gently around my wrist, which sent a jolt of electricity through me. Looking up from where our skin touched, I watched the blue light flash in his eyes. “What the hell?”

“No, it’s more like what the heaven,” he grinned, “my name is Gabriel, and I’m an archangel.”

“Dude, you need to lay off the pot.” I growled and snapped my arm away from him. 

Taking a breath, I figured my only way out of this was to move, and I stepped into the crowd, which I totally hated and… and I felt my heart begin to pound, my throat constrict. Claustrophobia was no joke but I didn’t want to stay near Gabe, that’s for sure. I didn’t make it far enough into the sea of bodies to find the bar, but I did find the reason why I stayed away from these places. 

That feeling of closing in was too much and I stopped dead in the middle of everyone, the room began to spin, voices became choirs of monks, you know the old kind you find singing Latin hymns and everything I had eating for the day threatened to come up, but that was when I felt a hand on my arm, this time pulling me into a solid body.

I looked up, my vision focusing on the face that looked over the crowd. Gabe pulled me close, his hand slipping around my shoulder as he braced me against him, but his eyes never met mine, they just scanned the crowd, looking for a way out.

“Come on, Angel, let’s get you outta here.” He said softly, but it was loud enough to penetrate the noise and instantly all of the issues I was having stopped. I let him move me, since I had no sense of direction at the moment and I was still blinking back the songs that flowed through my head. 

In a dark back hallway, he ducked me out of the growing crowd and gently leaned me against the wall, his body pressing against mine as his hands came up to cup my cheeks, ring and pinkies ghosting over the skin on my neck as he tilted my head up and looked down into my eyes. Those ever changing ones of his were scanning me for something, maybe some brain damage, maybe signs of a stroke, but the concern in them was evident.

“Why do you do that to yourself?” He questioned, and the connection, the instant familiarity of his body against mine made me quake against him. “You always were a defiant one, Angel, why now? Why in this body?”

“Because this is who I am,” I replied and fought the lethargy that always came with the fit of fighting off the onslaught. “Why do you feel so… I know you, why do I know you?”

“You’ve known me since the beginning of time, every time,” I watched as his tongue came out, wetting his lips and the shine seemed to draw in my attention. “Morgan wasn’t just put there to save your life, she was put here to keep you safe, until now, until this very moment.”

“Gabe,” I whispered, my body slouching so that the wall held me up, or more to the point, being pressed against his body held me up and I moaned the more I touched him, “I need to not be here, the noise it too much.”

“It’s not the noise, sweetheart, it’s the energy, their souls, you can feel them.” I looked up, thinking he was absolutely nuts but the moment our eyes connected, I knew he was right. Everything I had ever felt near someone, about someone, it had never been just being near them, it was what they looked like, felt like, but with Gabe, it just felt right.

“I want to feel your soul,” I whispered. Cheesiest pickup line ever, but it got him to part those lips, to look at me with the same want that I had been staring at him with since the moment he opened that car door. Was it too fast, hell yes, but when something clicks, there is no going back.

His fingers slipped from my cheek, curled behind my head as I moved my hands to place them on his chest and I watched this confident man, archangel, whatever the hell he was, become uncertain, but it was only for a flash before he suddenly had his mouth pressed against mine.

Just that small touch alone, the press of his lips had my arms around his neck wanting more. His tongue ran along the seam and pressed for invitation. I had never done this before, wasn't one to start kissing a stranger but something in me recognized him, knew him and I moaned, giving him.entry.

He backed me up just a little more, locking me against him and that stupid wall, but I.felt his leg shift sliding between mine and he pressed his thigh into the heat of my jeans. I turned my hips wanting nothing more than the promise if release and I hear him hmm low in his chest. 

The hand left on my cheek moved, sliding down between us, brushing over the thin fabric of my shirt, perking my nipples to hard peaks beneath his touch and I gasped, pressed harder onto his thigh and he drew in a deep, shuddered breath.

“Need you now,” he spoke softly but it was in a language I didn't recognize but completely understood. “Need you right now.”

“Not here,” was my only response because the feeling of so many bodies seem to start closing in again and there was only one I wanted that near to me. He stepped back, a quirky, sarcastic grin graced his lips and the brought his hand up so I could see it before he snapped his fingers.

I didn't know what to expect, some god awful cliche of a room like something out of Casa Erotica or maybe one of those honeymoon suites with the heart shaped beds that had the magic fingers, but it was just a room. A clean, crisp room with a beautiful queen sized bed. 

“I don't think of you as one of those.” He breathed against my ear from behind. “If I thought of you like that, I would have taken you in the hallway but I’m an angel. Not some damn demon, I mean if i thought I could have gotten away with it.”

“But you didn't.” I turns to face him, but put some space between us. The sudden realization that he had popped us out of a venue and into a room was starting to sink in and I shook my head. “You’re an angel.”

“Archangel actually, one of Dad’s first and you,” he paused as his brows furrowed, it was as if he weren’t sure how to explain it before he stepped closer, timid as if I were some sort of scared animal, “you’re my other half.”

“Like a partner?”

“Like the other half of my soul,” Gabe whispered, strangely so filled with love that I could almost see through the bad boy trickster facade that he was carrying around on his shoulder. “When God created humans, he wanted us to love them more than him, and Luci, my brother Lucifer denied that he wouldn’t do that, couldn’t do that, and so he was cast out. I never told anyone, not my brothers anyway, that I felt the same way. I didn’t want to love anyone else, anything else, I wanted to love him forever, but I couldn’t have that. I would never know love beyond what I was told to do, so I split my soul in two and sent it away, to Earth, to a woman.”

“So when you say your other half?” I spoke softly, not sure I had said it loud enough for him to hear.

“I mean my soul mate,” he answered, and this had my eyes locked on his. “Dad saw what I had done and he brought the wrath down on me, crused me to be forever searching. I would never be whole again, not until my soul had found its true vessel, so I waited, and I met you again and again over thousands of years but everytime it ended the same way, you didn’t make it. The grace in you was too powerful and your mortal body couldn’t take it. You burned through before I could save you.”

“So we meet, and I die?” I looked at him as if he were nuts, but he only nodded at me. Breathing hard, I moved back to sit on the bed, my eyes locked on the floor by his feet but he moved, slowly and knelt between my legs. “Honestly, Gabe, has this line of BS worked in the past? I mean you’re telling me I could die if I’m with you, but everything in me says that it’s not a problem because I want you. That’s crazy and fucked up.”

“I’ve learned that honesty is the only thing I got,” he placed his hands on my knees, slowly running them up my thighs, “Angel, there’s no way around the truth, either I tell you now and risk losing you because you just don’t want to deal with it, or we’re together and you burn out and die anyway.” He knelt there silently, studying my face, waiting for my reaction, but I just couldn’t comprehend anything. Live as an angel or die burning up, and where did I go when I died? What would happen to my soul, no wait, our soul? His eyes moved towards the fingers that rested on my legs. “I’ll bring you back to the concert.”

One hand moved, raised up to bring his beautiful eyes right to mine and I took a deep breath, his fingers reaching out for my forehead. I didn’t want to see that far away look, I didn’t want to see the pain in him as he lost me again, and I shook.

“Gabe, wait…” it was like I had lost all my breath with those two words. “I don’t want to go back, just…” I paused as he did, both suspended in that moment, “show me who I was before, every time before.”

“That’s a lot of lives, little one,” he replied with a smile, but he let out a breath. “Can I show you my way? The way I want to remember you, always?”

“Is it going to hurt?” His fingers came down to trace my face and that smile on his lips only grew.

“My Gods, I hope not.” he surged forward, capturing me again with a claiming kiss and I knew right then there was nothing I wanted more.

He moved me back on the bed, the layers of his clothing starting to shed as I cupped his cheeks, trying to keep that kiss from breaking as he maneuvered around the discarded articles. Before I knew it, he was pulling back in a huff, hovering over me, one hand on the bed, straddling my legs as the other reached for my hair.

“I’m about to do something that takes all the excitement out of the foreplay,” his grin was wicked and I loved it, “but I really can’t deal with all this… stuff.”

“Clothes?” I laughed and watched as his lips parted before he ran a finger down over the soft cotton of my shirt and nodded. “Do what you gotta do, Fly Boy, I’m just hanging on for the ride.”

“Gods, if I didn’t want you enough before,” he laughed and bit down on his lip as he snapped his fingers. Instantly the heat of his body and the chill of the air had me shivering, but he only used it to his advantage as he kissed me again, and it was hot. Lips and tongue and moaning, holy shit he was moaning.

I could feel him against me, cock throbbing against my stomach with the gentle sway of his hips, brushing against my clit as I slipped my fingers into his hair and grasped it tightly. I wanted him, and I didn’t want to wait, even as his fingers found their way inside my wet folds. 

“Do it,” I begged, and he growled into my mouth as he breathed, “don’t fuck around, Gabe, I’m not in the mood.”

“Well now, I see my little angel has quite a naughty streak in her.” He laughed as he slid back, his fingers delving in one more time, enough to make me arch against him and a shock ran through me, like a ghostly wave of pleasure, “huh, you like that do ya? It’s called Grace, we can bend it to our will, and I know just how to get to yours now.” The little shocks moved along my nerves connecting with every orgasmic spot inside me and before I knew it, I was shaking, “yeah, I don’t think I ever tried this before.”

“Move your fingers!” I whimpered, which made him look down to see that he had indeed stopped moving, but what I got from the order wasn’t him shifting the two digits inside me, it was him pulling them out and replacing them with something more. 

Slowly, he pushed in, just a little at a time as I leaned my head back on the bed, eyes closed, relishing in the feeling of him filling me, and as the slow burn became an ache, he was pressed flush against me. Finally opening to see him, I watched his chest heave, like he was fight to stay in control, but losing and that was when I was done. Shifting my hips, I drew him out and then pushed up to bring him back in.

Gabe, archangel of the Lord, rolled his eyes back and groaned, a sinful deep vibration that had me following along as he started to thrust his hips, drawing close to losing it before he rammed back in. It was building, the heat down the center of my spine, the rolling waves through my core, but I couldn’t stay under him, I needed to feel this out, wanted to take my own pace.

“Roll over,” I whispered against his lips as he branded me with another one of his deep, thorough kisses, and the smirk lit up his face. Without a word, my world spun and suddenly I was on top of him. Looking down at the pleasure in his eyes, the expression on his face, I could feel myself giving in. My hips moved, I didn’t bounce, I had seen too many “rid’em cowboys” to know that just wasn’t what I wanted but it didn’t mean I didn’t shift, sliding along his shaft until I felt it swell, but as he grew, so did the burn at the base of my neck.

It was pleasure and need all in one and there at the top of my spine, it began to move downward, curling through my bones, etching over my ribs, singing through my heart. I threw back my shoulders as the muscles there tensed, but I didn’t care, the fire everywhere else in my body was too much, the way he felt inside was orgasmic and I just wanted it to go on forever, but it pushed at my shoulder blades, surging me forward as I placed my hands on his chest and rode the waves he produced, his hands locked on my hips as he thrust upwards.

I watched my lives in his eyes, the way they played out, the moments we had been together, thousands of time we had met, the thousands of times we had lost each other and as the fire grew down my back, I knew that the one in my heart would either kill me or free me.

“Angel!” He screamed as he suddenly arched up, his hips locked under mine and as he bared his neck to me, I did the only thing I could think of, I brought my lips to it, but the contact wasn’t meant to do what came next, it was meant to excite. He screamed out, as if I had touched him with a flaming branding iron and as I pulled back, I realized, it wasn’t my lips that scorched him, but my fingers above his heart.

That was my undoing, that was what brought on the fast and furious end as I felt my walls clench around him, while he surged into me and his eyes suddenly opened wide as I ground my teeth. I felt my body climbing, felt the waves of pleasure soar through me and as I opened wide, staring down at him, I only saw the blinding light of what I thought was probably the best orgasm ever, but with it came the pain in my back, the jolting, searing pain that just about knocked me out. 

He flipped me then, his hand petting my face as his kisses brought me down, helping me from the darkness and I wrapped my legs tighter around his waist, trying to focus on something other than the blackness. 

“Gabe,” I whispered, felt his lips on mine softly as he swelled and with soft huffing breaths stilled within me, a low moan against my ear as he pumped gently into me before coming to rest and his fingers moved to caress the back of my shoulder blades. Catching my breath, I pressed my cheek against his sweat-soaked hair, and that was when I swallowed quickly. “What the hell just happened?”

“I think…” he raised his head and looked into my eyes, confusion etched all over his features. “Can you roll over?”

“No, I can’t roll over,” I whispered, but smiled as concern spread, “you’re on top of me, Gabe.”

“Oh, Gods,” he sighed and slowly slipped out, making me feel every inch of him as he withdrew, drawing out a moan as he did so before he gently rolled me onto my side and I heard him took in a deep breath. “Oh, my…”

“What?” I snapped and tried to look behind me but I felt his fingers run over my shoulders, but he said nothing. “Gabriel! WHAT?”

“You have wings,” he said softly, “like actual wings.”

“What?”

“Angel, this is your true vessel,” he murmured against my back as he kissed between them.

“Holy shit!” I whispered back and wanted to know everything but that was cut off by the sharp shrill of the cell phone in my pocket. “Oh my God, Morgan!” I slipped out of bed, grabbed my pants and pulled out the phone. “Morgan?”

“No, Kay?” The female voice questioned over the line.

“Ali?”

~~~~~~

Alton, Illinois

Ali Porter looked down at the man at her feet and then up at nothing as she listened to the other end of the line, “Yeah, um, hey you up for a little something?” With a sigh she looked down once again at Dean’s face, the way he scowled and the dark black color of his eyes. “I gotta situation here.” 

  
  
  



End file.
